Witches and Vampires
by Blood And Fangs27
Summary: Alice, Rose, Bella and Esme are witches and the Cullen men are vampires. Bella is the most powerful witch to exist but has she crossed to many people by being at the top? Adopted!
1. Prologue

_This is just a tease because I want to see how this goes down._

**Witches and Vampires!**

Prologue

**BPOV**

I have just graduated from the Academy of Darkness. My sisters have also graduated, although Rosalie should have done so a year a go but stayed behind with Alice and I.

Alice was in the same year as me and she looks like a pixie with her spiky, black hair and all. Sad thing is she's a complete shopping addiction. Rose also likes fashion but cars are more her thing. Esme isn't our sister but it feels like it. She has been on the Daughters of night committee so she looked older than us by a little bit.

Now we were moving to Forks for the 'normal' lifestyle. Esme was going to be our mother and Alice, Rose and I were going to a normal school. I know it sounds weird but we were looking forward to going to a normal school instead of an academy for witches.

**What do you think? There will be more if I continue the story!**

**Blood and Fangs27**


	2. School and lunch with Vampires

School and Lunch with the Vampires

**BPOV**

I sensed the pixie enter my wing of the house, we all had one, and removed the head phones from my ears and put my copy of withering heights down. Alice coming only meant two things, makeovers and torture. Since we don't sleep it gave her more time for Barbie Bella.

Four hours later I was getting into my beautiful silver Mazda Furai. Alice had dressed me in black skinny jeans, black and purple corset top, black and purple checkered hoddie and black knee high boots. Her and Rose were wearing emo skirts, corset tops and hooker boots. The cool doesn't affect us so they wore what they wanted. We dress like emos because witches prefer the way the dark colours and the purple complements are deep purple eyes that have turquoise specks in them. Our eyes have turquoise flecks in them because when we want we can hypnotize people.

I pulled up at school beside a silver Volvo and was greeted by the scent of vampires. Vampires don't smell to us like they do the werewolves but it is an obvious scent. We needed to find out what diet they followed before we told Esme but if they're at school it's more likely they are 'vegetarians'.

The morning passed quickly apart from one golden retriever that I had to hypnotize to get him off my case. So I was walking into the cafeteria with my girls. There weren't any free tables so we decided to see if we could find the vampires.

We had found out had move down here a year ago, more like moved back, and were called Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale.

We saw them on a table at the back of the cafeteria with a tray of food in front of them for props. We walked over to them ignoring the retriever begging us to sit with him.

"Hi Vamps." Rose said as we approached them.

"Wh- wha- what?" The big one called Emmett said turning Roses attention to him.

"You heard." I checked if they had any powers. "Mind reader?" I asked Edward as the others were checking either Rose or Alice out while they were eye raping the boys.

"Yes, though I can't read your mind at the moment. How did you know?" He replied cautiously.

"I have sympathy for you I'll shield their minds they can't hold very pretty thoughts." While I was saying this I brought there minds under my shield, thank god I can only hear them if I want.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"It's fine but I'm not sure Jasper will be with this amount of lust in the room."

"Okay but how do you know what we are, how do you know our powers and how are you a mental shield?" Edward asked.

"I guess you don't know what we are?"

"No should I?"

"You could know but it's not likely." I removed my necklace; it was a purple star the same as my mark, with the letter B engraved into it, and gave it to him. "Give it back in 30 seconds. Have you seen any of these before or ones with a black moon on it?"

"No," He replied handing me back my necklace. I replaced it back around my neck and done a quick spell to regain my powers.

"Are there any more of your coven?"

"One, my father; he's a doctor."

"Okay I think that's the first time I've heard of a vampire that's a Doctor but whatever floats your boat." I said giggling. "Okay come over to our house tonight after your father gets of his shift. I'm going to unlock my mind so you know where to go." I finished the sentence and unlocked my mind showing him the way to our house.

"Okay I know the way. How do you know all about us?" He said.

"I've been to the AON so I should know."

"AON?" he queried.

"You'll find out later."

The rest of the day passed calmly and we were soon home. We told Esme what we knew. Alice and Rose weren't much use as they only knew that Jasper and Emmett were hot. They were almost drooling like the werewolves when they found out that they were coming over tonight.

**What did you think?**

**Please review so I know if you like it or not.**

**What do you think of the gender split?**

**Please review 'cause I don't know if it's any good!**

**Blood and Fangs27**


	3. The Simple Facts

**Warning: Strong language**

The Truth

**BPOV**

The doorbell rang in the main house and as Esme was the closest so she got it. I was in my bed room when Esme called me quietly. I got up and ran while using one of my powers; being able to walk though solid things. I got there in a matter of seconds, as I passed though the last wall I saw them sitting in the sitting room.

"Bella what have I told you about using your powers in company?" Esme reprimanded.

"Don't, but I still do." I said. With this Emmett, Jasper and Edward started laughing. The other Man was staring at Esme; I need to know what's going on here. I started by looking the Mans mind because Esme would feel my presence. Just as I thought he likes her and let me see what she thinks of him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Esme shouted I'll be in trouble but I now know that she likes him.

"Yes Esme?" I said sweetly. In return she just gave me the evils and used her hypnotic eyes. "Esme hypnotization doesn't work on me, I'm immune." I giggled.

"Carlisle (I found out his name when I was in his mind) I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

"I don't mind you asking I'm 364." Carlisle replied.

I placed a thought in Esme's head 'do you like older men Esme?'

"Shut up Isabella." She said.

"Now, now Esme you need to calm down we have guests remember." I giggled.

"Okay now can I have some answers please?" Edward said.

"Sure but first Carlisle do you have any idea what we are?" I asked. "Look at Esme's necklace." Esme showed him her necklace but it was Jasper that said something.

"Witches, you're all witches."

"Yes."

"Your necklace isn't the same as I remember though." Jasper stated.

"Were you in the southern wars?" I queried.

"Yes." He replied cautiously.

"Then you probably met some of the Daughters of Night. They have the same necklace but theirs have a black moon on it." I explained while placing the thought 'Your lover boy was a solider in the southern wars' in Alice's mind.

"Yes that's what they looked like." Jasper concluded.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Well as you may have picked up on we are witches"

"What, where are your broomsticks?" Emmett interrupted.

"We don't have broomsticks but we can fly"

"Can you answer some of my questions from earlier?" Edward asked.

"Yes, AON is the Academy of Night. I knew your power and Jaspers because I have many of my own." I was interrupted by my mobile going off I checked the ID. Shit Daughters of Night "I am really sorry but I must take this Esme, Alice and Rose will answer any of you questions." I walked out of the room.

"Hello," I spoke to the receiver.

"Hello Daughter of Twilight we apologize about calling you at this time but Aro would like to meet with you again."

"Is he there?"

"Not at this moment."

"Then I will call you back in a few minutes." I hung up and shouted "Bloody, Fucking motherfucker of a Vampire," while walking into the lounge.

"Aro?" Rose asked timidly.

"What other fucker would it be?"

"True, what does he want this time?" Esme asked not bothering to tell me off for language as it wouldn't work.

"To meet, A.K.A. for me to join Vampires and witches and help him rule. Who would want to rule with that twisted fucker?"

"No one. Edward and Jasper have turned down many requests for them to join" Carlisle said.

"No offence or anything but why do they contact you?" Edward asked.

"Hasn't she told you? Bella's the Daughter of Twilight or Miss Twilight." Alice sighed

"Twilight is your goddess correct?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm called Miss Twilight or Daughter of Twilight as I am the most powerful witch walking this planet and ever has. I also have a special connection with the goddess"

"What are your and your sister's talents?" Carlisle asked.

"All witches are as fast, strong and have the same heightened senses as vampires. They can also fly as I've said and do magic such as curses and other spells. On top of that we have hypnotic eyes when we wish and are immortal, we stop aging at 18. Esme can change your appearance; that's why she looks older than us by ten years when it's only two. Rose has a fire whip, Rose demonstrate it's too hard to explain." Rose got her whip out and struck a tree out side as she doesn't need contact with it and it was scorched. "Alice is a seer and can walk on anything. And I can do almost anything I wish."

"We have had a lot of information given to us today; we would like to go home and think it though would it be okay to come back tomorrow, as I'm sure we would have questions we would like answered then." Edward asked politely.

**Are there any questions you have? As I would answer them in the next chapter or so.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing but I would love you loads if you sent me more!**

**Review Please!**

**Questions Please!**

**Comments Please!**

**Blood and Fangs27**


	4. Girls Night

Girls Night

**BPOV**

Now the boys were out of the way it's time to confront these crushes.

"Esme do you like older men?" I asked sweetly. Esme's cheeks had a pink tinge to them. "Blushing Esme? I must be right considering we have hardly any blood to blush with." After this comment Alice started snickering. "Oh Pixie don't think I forgot about you and solider boy." Rose started laughing at Jaspers new nik name and Esme seemed to be over her embarrassment. "Also there was yours and Rose's little act in the cafeteria earlier but don't worry they would have been willing participants."

"What were they doing in the cafeteria?" Esme asked.

"Oh they were just eye-raping Emmett and Jasper all though you can't laugh too much as you were just as bad as them with Doctor Carlisle." I laughed.

"Oh Esme it's not just older men but Doctor's as well tut tut." Rose laughed. Alice and Esme still looked as embarrassed as hell which caused Rose and I to laugh even harder.

"Girls, makeover time! We need to get these Cullens falling for us!" I exclaimed.

"And Hale," Ali added.

"You included?" Rose asked smugly.

"Yep and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I just don't make a public display of it." I retorted "Though he is a bit of a prude."

"Yes well his is from the 1900's or something." Esme said.

"That's no excuse and we will just have to change that." Rose told us.

"Esme I think we need to set you up on a date with a certain Dr. Cullen tomorrow. Then I think we can solve Edwards little problem with a round or two of dares." I said.

Alice said that the day would be good tomorrow but not sunny. So I was wearing a navy blouse with a black pencil. Something told me that Edward wasn't for the slutty clothes but he needed to loosen up. I was going to be driving my Mazda along with Alice.

Rose was in a leather cat suit as she was going to be riding her Ducati to school.

Alice was wearing a tight long sleeved red top with a black mini skirt. We were all wearing black eyeliner and our necklaces.

I had set up the date with Carlisle for Esme while the girls were doing my hair and make-up. Carlisle was going to take her to some night clubs in New York. We had chosen her a short dark purple cocktail dress to wear with our signature black eyeliner and necklace.

Then we were all ready to go to school.


	5. Reactions

Reactions

**BPOV**

When Alice and I arrived at school we parked next to the Volvo the boys were standing next to. When we stepped out you could feel the lust radiating off of Jasper and Edwards eyes darkened considerably.

Then Rose pulled up next to us. When Emmett laid his eyes on her the lust-o-meter shot up and I'm quiet sure the boys had hard ons, tough luck.

"Must I do everything?" I asked rhetorically. I sent out waves of anger then overruled it with calm. I had found it was the most effective was of calming down vampires.

As expected they calmed down straight away. Rose and Alice started snickering at me.

"What did you do that for? I liked Em's reaction." Rose complained.

"Rose unless you wanted to see what the boys looked like making out with each other it's a good job I did." I said flatly.

"Who said I would mind?" she retorted.

"What, Bells did you do that?" Em asked.

"Yeah, Bella you must be very powerful, it takes a lot calm an empath along with two lust filled vampires." Jasper told me.

"I think the main problem is Mr. Horny Teenager." I said looking pointedly at Emmett.

"At least I'm not a prude." He defended.

"Okay calm down Em. Now what do you boys say to a game of dares tonight, Carlisle is on a date with Esme but we should still use my wing of the house." I asked.

"Why not the main house?" Ali moaned.

"Because if they come back it's the wing furthest from Esme's; do you want to be looking for visions that they're coming back." I asked.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Hell yes." Emmett bellowed.

"I'm in," Jasper said.

"As long as I don't get all of the dares that they're thinking of I'm in." Edward told us.

"Yes," the girls and I screamed going in a power surge.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"Power surge," Ali chirped.

"We join our power and create a flow of energy. Anyway we can't have any cheating so…" I said then switched off all of the others powers.

"Bitch," Alice moaned because she hated being blind.

"What have you done?" Jasper asked.

"I switched off every ones powers." Emmett started laughing.

"Why?"

"1 so you can't cheat and 2 because you shouldn't be dependent on your power." I answered Edward just sulked. So I kissed him gently on the lips. "Sulking doesn't suit you." I stated.

The day passed slowly with a lot of male attention but soon we were back at the house ready for the fun to begin.

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and hopefully you will again and those of you who haven't hopefully you do!**

**If you review think about what dares you want certain people to do!**

**Review please!**


	6. Dares!

Dares, potions and fun

**BPOV**

The boys were arriving in two minutes so we got our potions ready. Rose was giving Jasper one, Alice, Edward and me Emmett. They walked in and we handed them to them. They started to protest but after meeting our glares they shut up and drank it.

We all sat down in a circle going me, Edward, Ali, Jasper, Rose then Emmett. Emmett then asked "Who's going to start then?"

"Me," the hyper pixie stated. "Edward I dare you to give Bella a strip tease." I know I should have expected soothing like this but I didn't. I wore a shocked expression along with Edward. Everyone else was laughing, hard.

Suddenly Edward got up and started walking towards me seductively. He removed his shirt in a cliché style flinging it across the room reveling an eight pack. There should be a rule as to how hot vampires can get. I looked up at him to find him smirking at me so I just shrugged in reply. He reached down and started to undo his jeans when Jasper interrupted "I know there's no secrets or anything but can we stop this here I don't really want to see my brother naked thank you."

"Jasper," Rose and I whined.

"Fine," Ali agreed.

"Damn you Mary-Alice," Rose glared.

"Why are you bothered?" Em asked.

"What? I'm only 19 I plan on enjoying life. It's not like he's my brother or anything." She replied. Em shrugged while the rest of us were laughing even though I think that if it was possible Edward would have been blushing.

"Okay calm down it's my turn and I dare Jasper to sit in one of Ali's thongs for the rest of the game." We all started laughing apart from Jasper who had a look of shear fear and horror on his face. I teleported to get a pair of Ali's sexy, red thongs then teleported back where everyone was still laughing. I threw them at Jasper and teleported him to the bathroom. He came back in seconds and let's just say it didn't leave much left to the imagination. This bought the boys down to reality, wolf whistles from Rose and I and Ali's eyes glazed over.

An evil look fell over Jaspers face. "Rose I dare you to make-out with Bella." We both sighed with relief. "Come on then baby," I called.

"Don't worry sexy I will." She replied. She walked over to me swaying her hips them dropped down leaning over me "I hope your as good as last time." She whispered in my ear though it was loud enough for the boys to hear. Before kissing me forcefully I moved my hands down to her ass and she had hers securely around my neck. We broke of about ten minutes later, the boys were a picture of shock and lust where as Ali was smirking at us. A minute later they snapped out of it "Fucking hell Rose and what the hell was that comment."  
"Thank you and if you mean the 'I hope your as good as last time' one it's because it's true." Rose said calmly as if she was talking about the weather.

"Why have you two made-out before?" Edward asked.

"We just did. Manly I think because at the academies only hot guys were players and we will not be used." I replied.

"Okay our turn," Rose exclaimed. I used telepathy for our conversation.

"Emmett I dare you to run out side shirtless shouting 'I'm too sexy for my shirt'" I stated. One look at Emmett's face caused laughter from everyone. But he did it and everyone's face was a picture we would have been crying if we could.

"Right Pixie you're in for it." Emmett stated gleefully while rubbing his hands together menacingly. "I dare you, Pixie, to dress up in you sluttyest outfit and pole dance."

"Can't you think of anything more challenging I mean we done this in the academy 'cause it is meant to be a good exercise." Rose said acting bored as soon as Ali got out of hearing range.

Ali was back in a few minutes and I had created a pole in the place Ali had been sitting. Ali had always been the best out of all of us but she was brilliant. I think she must have been practicing, Rose must have done as well as she asked Ali exactly that. Ali didn't say anything but her cheeks went slightly red but the boys didn't notice.

Rose was all over Emmett and they were soon were going to get past making-out so I teleported them to Rose's wing. When I was mentally back I realized Ali and Jasper were just as bad so I did the same with them. I looked at Edward to find him staring at me so I pulled him into a kiss. We where making-out when we heard two girly screams; Rose and E… Emmett?

**hehe I'm mean. What a cliffy?**

**Review**** and I might update this weekend if not it will be next weekend**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Teasing

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I bet you want to know what happens so on with the story!**

Teasing

**BPOV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," They both screamed.

"Bella!" Rose shouted.

"Oh fuck." I muttered.

"What have you done this time?" Edward asked.

I didn't reply I just gave everyone back their rightful powers. He saw it from Emmett's and Rose's view and started laughing.

"Bella get your pretty ass up here NOW!" Rose bellowed.

When Rose is in a bad mood it's best to go with the flow. So I did and transported Edward and I to her bedroom door. Alice and Jasper were there clearly alerted by one of Ali's visions after I gave them back their powers. I took a deep breath, which made Edward chuckle quietly, and opened the door.

"Bells how could you do this to your big Bro?"

"As long as she doesn't do it to me to me it's perfectly fine," Jasper joked while Edward nodded in agreement.

"Isabella, get the reverse potion, Now!" Rose screamed.

"I didn't make one although it should wear off in a few days, right Mary-Alice?"

Ali glared at me before replying "Yes it will wear off on Sunday night at 7:42, which is exactly two days time as Isabella said," still glaring at me.

"Why is everyone calling you Isabella and you calling Alice Mary-Alice?" Edward asked.

"Because they're their real names dumb ass just as mine is Rosalie." Rose stated.

"Oh and Em to answer your first question it's because it wasn't big enough to worry about to begin with. It's not like you need to piss anyway." I replied.

"What wasn't big enough to worry about to begin with?" Carlisle asked from behind us. Everyone jumped, even Edward, and froze in place; all except me. I turned on my heel sharply to be greeted by Carlisle and Esme's amused faces.

"Have a good time sis? Carlisle?" Half way through my question Rose and Em dared to look up.

"Fine but you haven't answered the question," Esme pointed out. By this time everyone had looked up alerted by their powers that they weren't really angry.

"We all gave the boys potions at the beginning of the night. I gave Emmett one which shrunk his cock. Rose, Ali what did you potions do?" I replied.

"I gave Edward one which would stop him from being such a prude." Ali said.

"And I gave Jasper one with weird unnoticeable side effects. Watch, Jasper power to the flowers." She said doing the peace symbol **(I had to we've been doing tie-dyes and we done weird coloured head scarf's. The girl's went around at lunch saying hippy phases ect.)**

"Power to the flowers girl." He replied also doing the peace sign.

We all dissolved into laughter.

Then my phone rang. I looked at the ID. "Crap. And it's not Aro." I added.

"Oh shit," My girls said simultaneously.

**Sorry for the cliffy. Not. I realized that you review more if it's a cliffy So yes I'm a bitch.**

**7 Reviews guaranties an update on Monday or tomorrow **

**4 Reviews and you might be lucky**

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!**

**Review! Because I love you I'll update quicker!**


	8. Advice from the Goddess

**Thanks for the reviews and as try as I might I just couldn't keep you hanging**

Miss Fox and a talk with the Goddess

**BPOV**

"Hi Bitch," I answered.

"Don't hi bitch me Miss Twilight," she sneered like the title was shit on her shoes.

"Aren't you meant to be locked up?"

"Have you forgotten I have mind control and you and your followers weren't here to stop me this time." She laughed.

"And you knew this all of the time didn't you?" I sighed.

"Yep," she chirped

"Fine. Anyway what was it that you called me for?"

"Revenge will come when you least expect it and since you're now allowing more people in to your life it will be a lot easier. But don't forget that you have destroyed more people than I and also more than witches." She hung up laughing a laugh with an evil edge to it.

"Fuck she's low." I exclaimed.

"Is it only people you hate call you?" Em asked jokingly.

"It's sad to say but I only have a phone for business purposes. If I wasn't Daughter of Twilight I probably wouldn't use it."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"What did Foxy want this time?" Esme asked.

"Well she's got out of the cellars because of that bloody mind control…"

"What has someone getting out of the cellars got to do with blood?" Em asked dumbly. We all started laughing.

"Thanks Em I needed that." I said and hugged him but not before throwing a bunch of clothes at him and Rose.

My vision spinning like it does when you are dizzy. I used my last coherent thoughts on implanting my phone conversation in Rose's mind and telling her to tell the others. Because although I will be there physically. Mentally I will be in another universe.

I felt my spirit leaving my body as it always does when the goddess wants to see me. For any other person knowing that your spirit has left your body would be disturbing and scary but for me it is alarmingly calming.

"Hello again daughter." I herd the words as well as felt them and the emotion behind them. I saw Twilight ahead of me.

"Hello Twilight," I replied while bowing my head down and to the left allowing my hair to come between us. This was an old sign of respect and respect is what I have a lot of for my 'mother'.

"Bella I know that Georgia is one of the worst of our kind, but I wish for you to remember that if she keeps her threat, you have a wonderful family, that has now doubled; and that you are the most powerful witches in existence and no kind of supernatural can touch you if you do not wish it. Your family already had a very powerful bond but soon you will have a stronger bond with more people if you allow it to be. One last thing for you to remember is that the Cullens are a special type of their kind and co-living by the same rules will only work for some. Witches and Vampires were first ruled separately but a long time ago one of your ancestors made that mistake which was ended in a deadly war that ended many lives. It was resolved by the agreement that Witches and Vampires are separate kinds, the agreement stated that we co-exist but are ruled by separate rules and people." Twilight stopped and I knew that this was what she had wanted to say.

"Thank you Twilight, thanks mum." I said.

"Just remember what I've told you Miss Twilight and you will be fine." She gave me the sign of respect which I returned.

Seconds later I felt my spirit fall back to my body. My conversation with Twilight ran through my mind.

**What did you think?**

**Did I do the meeting with the Goddess justice?**

**Review and if no one likes it I'll rewrite 'cause I'm not sure about it!**

**Also review because I'm running out of ideas!**


	9. Stealing Voices

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed it means a lot to me! **

Stealing Voices

**BPOV**

I came out of the after-trance by Alice and Rose smacking me. Rose was smacking my face repetitively and Alice was hitting anywhere she could reach. I forced my eyes open with an enormous effort.

I looked up to see the caring glazes of my family well apart from Emmett who just bellowed "Sleeping Beauty is now awake. Unlucky Edward she didn't need a kiss from her prince." Everyone burst out laughing at Emmett's comment except Edward and I. Edward had cast his eyes downward and I was plotting revenge.

I opened up a telepathic link between Ali and I.

'Ali how long have I been out?"

'Only a day,' she replied. To some people being out of it for a day would shock them but previously I have been out of it for a week and a half.

'Good,' I stated.

"Emmett you are so dead." I said breaking the link.

"Oh yeah and what…" Everyone could see his mouth moving but the rest of his sentence was slight. Ah I love the peace.

"What was that Em?" I asked knowing full well what was wrong as it was me who stole his voice. I love having so many powers sometimes.

"He said that you are a fucking bitch." Edward said.

"Oh sorry Edward I forgot that you can hear him hold on." I quickly blocked Em's thoughts from him. "There is that better?" I asked.

"Much better thanks it's a lot easier to ignore him when I can't hear him." He grinned.

"Happy to help. I want to got out are you coming?"

I dragged him outside and chucked him the keys to my Mazda. He turned at looked at me with a shocked expression spread over his features.

"What you've lived here long than me. Just go somewhere peaceful I hate being around a lot of people for a long time." I explained.

"Fine I know a place I think that you would love." He replied before opening my door, like a gentleman, allowing me to get in before shutting it then running vampire speed to the driver's side.

**I know its short it's just a chapter to link the last one with the next one.**

**Please review 'cause I love them and they all make me happy!**

**Bella and Edward are finally getting together! Or are they? Dundundun**

**What did you think about Bella stealing Em's voice! Hehe I'm evil**


	10. First Kiss

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I've took so long to update it was my B-Day on the 27th and this weekend I had to do my first piece of coursework**

First Kiss

**BPOV**

"Okay close your eyes." Edward told me just before he cut the engine.

I could smell the forest and hear and smell the animals that inhabited it.

"Edward where are you taking me? I know that we're at the forest because I also have heightened senses." I said.

"Why do witches have to be such smartarses?" He muttered under his breath.

"Shut it."

"Make me," he retorted childishly.

"Fine," I exclaimed before appearing millimeters away from his lips.

I was about to lean in but he bet me to it. He slipped his tongue into my mouth taking control. I laced my hands into his unruly locks of hair attempting but failing to bring him any closer. I was still on his lap because we had yet to get out of the car. Edward flipped us over and pushed the seat down in the same motion.

I came to my senses and pushed him off of me.

"Come on then, where were we going?" I asked.

All I got was a growl in response. Edward picked me up and tossed me onto his back in seconds and started running. If you can call it running, it felt like I was getting a lift off a lightning bolt.

After he had stopped and I had recovered I slipped off of his back and looked at where we were. I was in a middle of a gorgeous meadow with every species of wild flower with a perfect circle of trees lining it. The grass looked like a mattress, all springy and soft.

Edward's voice caught me by surprise, "have you ever seen a vampire in the sun before?"

"As stupid as it sounds, no. When I had meetings with the Volturi it's always at the castles and it we talk to vampires they don't like going in the sun as they say it's something private and we always respect their wishes."

"Okay," he laughed. "Would you like to see me in the sunlight?"

"Only if you're comfortable in showing me." I replied. Then he stepped into a beam of light.

**Sorry I haven't updated.**

**I have my first piece of coursework to hand in on Tuesday and I need to type it up!**

**Remember if you shoot me I can't finish the story *grins nervously* **

**Review if I deserve it **


	11. Sunlight

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Sunlight

**BPOV**

Edward took a deep breath and stepped into the beam of sun. Although I have the scientific knowledge and have seen multiple pictures of vampires in the sun nothing could have prepared me for the reality of Edward in the sun. All of his skin that had been left uncovered sparkled as if he had diamonds crushed onto the surface of his skin.

"You're beautiful." I muttered.

"Whatever, Bella do witches appearances change in sunlight?" he asked.

"A little."

I stepped into the ray of light. I heard Edward take a shocked breath as my hair changed from a chestnut brown to red not ginger but red like when you dye your hair in a rich red. My skin got the slightest of tans and my eyes turned silver.

"What do you think?"

"You look hot."

"Nice, here I was expecting the 1900's gentlemen to come out and say I was beautiful." I sighed dramatically.

"Well you are."

"Do you want to see what only I can do in the sun?"

"Sure," he replied.

I tipped my head back drawing the sun into my body. I soon felt my body trying to curl up so I released to stored up power into my muscles. After a minute I was finished changing. I was now a beautiful tiger. I had crystal clear blue eyes, a bright orange coat with jet black strips over it.

"Oh my god!" Edward exclaimed.

I released my shield so he could hear my thoughts 'I think that that's the first time I've heard a boy say that'

"Very nice, but what would you have said if I had changed into grizzly bear?"

'Beware in case Emmetts about he'll eat you' with that comment he started laughing.

"Do you want to go back or stay here for a while?" he asked.

'Can we go to your place we've only ever gone to mine?"

"Sure, can you change back now my conscience is telling me I'm a twat for having a conversation with a tiger?"

'Well you are really but sure, turn around because the change back isn't pretty.'

As soon as Edward turned around I started changing back it took a little longer that the change but not by much.

"You run back to the car and I'll fly."

"Okay but I'm quite fast compared to some vampires."

"Trust me I can keep up."

"Do you think that they're all still at you're house."

I quickly checked, "they are, I checked."

"Come on then let's go!" he shouted before legging it.

**What did you think?**

**Do you want an Edward POV? Or do you want to keep it as an all Bella story?**

**Please review!**


	12. The Race

**I have very few ideas for this story but I've have hell and all reviews so I will update!!! This chappie is dedicated to my reviewers for 11 and 12 who are, **_**Team Rosalie, Albino Porch Monkey, lilcheekyelaine, TriGemini, lozzy035, taylorbug612, Goddess-Devine-05, jazmyn, Blushing Bella18, HawthorneHeightsBaby **_**and**_** SquirrelsWillTake OverTheWorld.**_

**Okay this idea is **_**HawthorneHeightsBaby**_**'s but with my own twist to it.**

************************************************************

The race

**BPOV**

We raced back to the car and I timed it so we arrived at exactly the same time even though I could have beaten him by seconds. Edward drove back to my house to drop of my car while I sat in the passenger's seat holding his hand. I magically changed the gears so we never had to loose contact.

Edward parked the car as I went up to Rose's room because she called me. Sadly she wanted me to undo the spell I did on Emmett so he could speak again.

"Loqui ita est," I said quickly as it work a fraction quicker than saying it mentally. Why she couldn't do it or get Alice to do it I don't know.

As soon as I had cast the spell I ran through the walls to meet Edward.

"What did Rose want?" he asked.

"She made me undo the spell I had cast over Emmett." I replied.

"Damn it I was enjoying the silence."

"If you get fed up with them I can cast a spell so that only you can't hear them."

"Cool I will defiantly be asking you to cast that one a lot."

"I'll teach you it some day if you like it's one of the simple spells that as long as you're magical you can cast it along with any other spells that effect peoples senses."

"Cool but at the moment we have to race to my house."

"Wait up vamp, think of the way to your house a second." I said quickly reversing his power so I could read his mind. As soon as I saw the way I released his power and rose up into the air above his head. "Ready to go down vamp?" I asked.

"I think it will be the other way around witchy." He retorted before dashing off I waited for 10 seconds before following him. I flow for around 20 seconds and then got bored and teleported to his front door and walked through it so he couldn't complain and then ran up to his room.

It was very neat and tidy even more so than mine and I had magic on my side. He had tree of his walls covered with a heavy black fabric and the forth was made of glass. It was the wall to the left of the door. There was a black leather couch against the side of the wall opposite the glass wall and a black piano in the corner. The wall opposite the door was covered in shelves holding CD's and an expensive CD player.

"Canere," I muttered quickly to play the CD in the play as I didn't trust myself to actually touch it. As the sounds of Muse's super massive black hole filled the room I finished my observations. I noticed that there was a massive bed against the wall that the door was on and that the carpet was a golden colour a similar shade to Edward's eyes after he had hunted.

I heard his footsteps approaching the house and rushed down to see him.

***********************************************

**What did you think?**

**Do you want an Edward POV as I've only had 3 responses and that's not that fair so for now I'll stick with Bella's? **

**Did you like Edward's room I know it's a bit different to the movie and the book but there house is going to be a bit of a mans pad as no women what so ever will live there. YET!!!!**


	13. The Vision

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, **_**jazmyn, HawthorneHeightsBaby, lozzy035, lilcheekyelaine, TriGemini, jayd-n33, Tommys My 21, Blood and Roses230, Cutielilmiss**_** and **_**Paliaya**_**. **

**Sorry guys I know I've been a crap author. **

The Vision

**BPOV**

Over the past few months all of our relationships have progressed big time. Carlisle and Esme are clearly in it forever and neither of them would want it any different now anyways.

Rose and Emmett definitely have the most physical relationship out of all of us but they are both content so we only mind when they don't lock the door.

Alice and Jasper have clicked from day one proving to us all that opposites do attract. There relationship is the hardest to describe but they just go together.

Edward and I we're great, we love each other just like all of the others do. Edward and Jasper have basically moved in where as Rose and Esme have pretty much moved out.

We are one massive family of witch/ vampire couples and that suits us all just fine. The boys are all protective with Carlisle and Edward being the most so. Emmett had to learn to lay back because Rose was getting very pissed at him.

Edward still claims that I cheated in the race but a woman does what she has to shut him up. AKA covered that mouth of his and put it to a better use. Not that he really cared.

A few hours ago I had a vision and I don't normally have visions as that's Ali's fortay. I was drawn into the vision as if I was a bystander. The first thing I registered was that Georgia was there standing in the moonlight. I didn't think anything of it to begin with but I quickly realized that her appearance was swiftly altering. About five minutes later there was no longer a female witch in front of me but a beautiful black panther. Well it would have been beautiful if I wasn't for the fact that the panther was Georgia. The fact that she could shift meant only one thing; she was a traitor. A traitor of the worst possible kind. A traitor that had gone from witchcraft of the night to the black magic of the moon. Although this give me better odds if I was to fight her after the treachery had took place as shifters, followers of the moons black magic, she can't use her magic only shift an be a little stronger. Thing is I can already shift to what I like when I like even though everyone thought I could only shift to a tiger in the sunlight, I could also perform curses and spells if I wasn't completely an animal, I already had advanced strength and senses and a natural fighting instinct.

If this vision came true and Georgia was a follower of the moons black magic that bitch would be going to be going down very fuckin' quickly. Then she would be rotting in hell for as long as possible. I didn't like fights to the death but she would never get to my family blood related or not they were my family, sisters, brothers, parents and boyfriend/ mate.

**Okay for everyone still reading this and hasn't shoot the writer I hope this made up for it. Sorry it didn't come quicker I had a bitch of writers block!**


	14. Revelations

**Thank to all my fantastic reviewers who are: **_**lozzy035, Bloody Oak, Lydia1954, Paliaya, .X **_**and**_** misscullenwannabe95!**_**Thanks guys for all the encouragement.**

**I know it's late and I'm a crap author!**

Revelations

**BPOV**

Once I came out of the vision and the first thing that I thought of was Oh Crap!

"Guys downstairs NOW!" I shouted.

"Okay," they shouted in reply and I was immediately grateful that everyone was here so we didn't have to wait for there arrival.

I flung myself through the walls straight to the lounge. Everyone got there in a matter of seconds.

"What's happened Bella?" Alice asked worried as she couldn't see anything.

"I had a vision." I replied.

"Oh fuck, not good," Rose muttered.

"Language Rosalie," Esme chided.

"What it's never good when Bells gets the visions and Ali doesn't." She retorted.

"Stop we don't have time for all this. The vision was of Georgia."

"Double Fuck." Rose muttered earning a glare off Esme.

"Yes she's turned to Black magic of the moon." I stated.

"Shit, that's bad big time isn't it?" Jasper asked the first of the vampires to say anything on this subject.

"Yes very bad, thankfully she wasn't that strong to start with and has chosen to shift into a black panther and is only a little stronger." I replied.

"Wasn't very strong to start with? She had mind control that's one of the most powerful traits a witch can have!" Alice retorted clearly questioning my sanity. "If she asks for a fight in the moon light she can shift but you can't! That calls for some concern in my books!"

"Ali dear don't threat. Watch," with that I shifted firstly into a leopard then a black bear followed by a domestic rat then a vampire finally shifting back to my true form. "The only time I can shift into a tiger in the sun. It takes too much energy normally. I hid it because I dislike the fact that I can change from one thing to the next without so much as a thought on my behalf as well as being able to do everything else when you lot only have one or two powers some of you don't even have that. Since the cat is out of the bag now you can see that you have nothing to worry about when I go and fight her."

"We won't have to worry because we will be there." Edward stated firmly.

"No it's too dangerous for you. Alice, Rose and Esme will be alright as they have magic as weapons as well as their gifts. As for Rose she will knock them out of the game before they get within 15 meters of her."

"Damn straight! Take them bitches down," Rose exclaimed.

"We're not staying here while you're fighting for your lives." Emmett persisted and the other men agreed with him.

"How much different is this to if you wanted to go to war? No difference is there?" Esme argued.

"And if you don't stay willingly I can easily keep you captured with magic." I put in.

"Okay we'll stay but just know we would rather be by you sides." Edward stated lovingly almost making me regret my decision. Almost.

"I'm not changing my mind. If I had my way not even Ali, Rose and Esme would be coming with me. That is my final decision, don't bitch about it. Girls, I need a circle I'm going to try and give you some of my powers without losing any of mine." They knew what I meant. They knew I was going to try and use the circles power and give it to them.

This was a risk not only for them but for me because the circle is mine. Whoever has the affinity for spirit owns the circle and its power is there power. A perfect balance and if I took too much there would be no more me.

**Oh Cliffy!**

**What are you thinking? This was manly for information purposes. If you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me please!**

**And please Review! ;) **

**Blood And Fangs27**


	15. The Circle

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers **_**lozzy035**_** and **_**Bloody Oak. **_

Circle

**BPOV**

The girls went to change and get their candles. Rose is fire, Esme is water, Alice is air and I am spirit. We normally get Angela to be earth but since she isn't here the next best bet we have is to get one of the boys to take her place as in this type of circle I can't represent two affinities like I normally would.

"Jasper," I called before throwing him the green candle that was the one for earth. He caught it without difficulty. "You're the only one that previously knew of witches, you're also the second eldest you can manage this. You have to. You will probably be exhausted mentally and physically for the first time in ages afterwards and you might also get some of the side effects but you still won't be coming."

"Uh, okay," a stunned Jasper stuttered.

"Okay," I agreed. I quickly changed both of our clothes to ceremonial clothes. Mine being a gown and his a posh black suit both complete with a flowing cape. "Hurry up girls we need to get started today!" I shouted. The Pixie chose that moment to flit in and the others followed suit a few seconds later. They were all in their gowns. Time to get started.

They all got I position with Alice at east, Rose at south, Esme facing west and Jasper facing north. I was in the middle. I summoned the ceremonial lighter and walked over to Alice.

"Air is all around us, reassuring yet dangerous. It is what stabilizes us and keeps us going." I stated.

"We call Air to this circle." Alice and I said in unison. And I lit the candle. The breeze lifted our hair and lifted our bodies. Ali giggled her normal reaction. She calmed it down enough so I could walk away but then resumed to levitating as the power stayed with her. One down four to go.

I walked gracefully to Rose.

"Fire has to power to destroy and renew. It's the element with the most respect but also the most feared."

"We call Fire to this circle," we stated together and Rose lit the wick with her own flames. The flames shot up around us not burning but warm and reassuring. Rose had flames shooting out from all over her body.

"I get hotter every time we do this," she whispered to me.

I stepped through the flames to Esme.

"Water is the source of life but can chose to take it as well. It's cool and refreshing, a beautiful mix of elements."

"We call Water to this circle," I lit the wick and we were submerged in water. The water soon changed to waves rising and falling.

I rode one of the waves to Jasper. His face was a picture worry and excitement all in one.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "Earth is everywhere we go and where life can always be found. It is the source of everything existing and will forever be."

"We call Earth to this circle." And I lit the candle. A combination of the previous elements rose with a unique twist to remind us that earth can never be replaced.

I retained myself from running with the energy and power of four of the elements running through my veins.

I lifted the candle, "Spirit fills us and everything living giving us a reason to live. It's a magical thing that is shaped into what you want it to be. We call Spirit to this circle." Even though I said we I was the only one talking or should I say meant to be. A voice only I knew echoed the last bit. I turned as the voice came from behind me and stepped back and bowed, "Twilight,"

"Daughter," she replied also bowing. "Lets get this circle running. As Carlisle once said 'only the powerful can create the powerful.'" She had been watching them that much was evident. I wasn't surprised if I was going to be spending the rest of my life with them she would have been checking them.

"We have Twilight in this circle." I stated.

"We have Miss Twilight in this circle." She stated. And we started glowing gold and the others silver.

**There you go two chapters in one day!**

**Please review!**


	16. Oh shit!

**Thanks to my great reviewers **_**lozzy035, TriGemini, misscullenwannabe95, Chocoliville, Mz-star Jayd-n33**_** and**_** Paliaya. **_

**Please don't shot me!**

**This is Chocoville's idea with my twist!**

Oh Shit!

**BPOV**

The others must have been confused to an extent the boys more so than the girls.

"Okay guys we have been graced with the presence of our goddess Twilight so let's get this shit on the road." I stated.

"Daughter," Twilight cautioned. "Yes as Miss Twilight said I am Twilight and I am here to help you guys get some powers to defeat Georgia. And Jasper calm down please."

"Hell, um yeah I'll try." Jasper murmured. We all muffled our laughs.

"Okay Twilight what go you suggest?" I asked.

"We dish out the powers. We need an old ritual for that but there isn't one." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Ali spoke up.

"I mean that it was never necessary give witches extra power without lessening the power of the giver even though it is possible. We need to make up our own ritual. Suggestions anyone?" Twilight explained.

We were all silent; no one in the past 129 years had needed to make up a ritual as they had all been made up. The normal rituals just contain the odd piece of poetry or an old story but some more complex ones include multiple steps that if followed correctly can cause masses of power being used. Occasionally someone doesn't follow the instructions properly and you get a disaster, sometimes a natural disaster.

"Um, should we cleanse the circle first then the power we receive is pure." Rose muttered.

"Good let's do it. Bella you take the circle it's self I'll take the energy." Twilight said and I nodded in reply. Twilight handed me some white sage and we both prepared the circle and the surrounding energy.

It didn't take us too long to cleanse the circle as we had both done it many times before.

"Air is now pure,

Spirit is the cure,

Fire is on her,

Water had been,

And Earth is now clean." Twilight finished the cleansing ritual.

After thinking for while, I started a chant that could have a lot of power in it if finished right.

"For the girls in this cast,

Keep their powers from the past.

But because we're in trouble,

We need them to double."

"The traitor has gone to the moon,

And they need to deal with her soon.

They need all their might,

Place new powers in their sight." Twilight finished.

Then five flashes of lightning hit the place when all of the elements stood. Meaning that Alice, Rose and Esme all got hit by one flash, that was good as lightning contains a lot of power. Twilight and I got hit by the same one but it couldn't make us that much stronger anyway. The oh shit thing was that Jasper got hit by the lighting flash meant for the witch at north. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen as I was calling on new powers for the girls.

Esme and Rose raised their arms in greeting to the strong power. Ali tilted her head back giggling. Jasper seeming to be turning his body inside out and I knew that the power was switching him. Most witches are either chosen or born but a few were turned by the strength of some kind of power. The ones that were turned didn't survive unless the power was immediately removed from their system.

In a few minutes the lightning faded and the circle was back to normal. The others realized what was happening to Jasper then. We needed to create another circle with Jasper in the middle.

"Good luck helping Jasper daughter. You will be fine." Twilight promised before leaving.

"Carlisle as soon as I wish the elements away you have to take Jasper's place." I commanded. "Thank you for your help spirit you may leave. Earth you have supported me once again you may leave. Water you have aided us tonight you may depart. Fire you have assisted us once again you may leave. Air you were here to help us tonight you may depart." As I named each element the flames diminished to nothing. Carlisle took Jaspers place as Earth as I teleported Jasper to the centre of the circle.

I walked over to Alice once again to call on Air, "Air I call you back to this circle but this time for another reason though it is just as important."

"We call air back to this circle," Alice and I stated, this time there were no giggles from her.

I glided over to a very grim looking Rosalie, "Fire I need your assistance in another important matter,"

"We call fire back to this circle," we stated.

I walked over to Esme, she looked the most worried out of the lot of us but she is older and therefore has seen more than us. "Water we need your cooperation in this."

"We call water back to this circle." I rode a wave to Carlisle but this time without joy.

"Earth we need your constant stability in this situation."

"We call earth back to this circle."

"Spirit we need your help most of all today. Please aid us in our quest. We call Spirit back to this circle." I could feel the hum of power from the elements. _I hope this works!_ I though desperately.

"Spirit help this vampire,

He has what he doesn't desire.

The power in him doesn't belong,

Make it so it is all gone!" I asked on the border of desperate.

In that instant Jasper started to glow gold.

**I know I'm a bitch for ending it there!**

**Sorry for the rhymes they're a bit crappy!**

**Did you love it? I hope so. I did try and make it a bit longer for you!**


	17. Close Shave

**Thanks for my awesome reviewers **_**Volturi-lover-101, kool kat132, Chocoville, Mz-star, jayd-n33, misscullenwannabe95, TriGemini, Paliaya and lozzy035.**_

**No I'm not ill and you are not seeing things it is another update so soon!**

_Close Shave_

**BPOV**

The gold was disappearing into the air while getting darker the further it was from Jasper. As soon as some of the gold disappeared into the air more gold replaced it. I could sense the air becoming charged with the excess power coming from Jasper.

I could tell that the excesses power was going to become a problem if I didn't get rid of it because the powers would merge. Powers merging is a big problem as they could either work against each other or they could use aspects of one spell with on the other which never worked out well.

"Take extra power out of the air,

And put it in this witches care!" I called on the energy.

I could feel the power being absorbed though my skin and my senses heightened as a result. The only reason that it had any effect on me was because it had been in a vampires system.

Soon the gold radiating from Jasper was staying the pure gold colour so I knew that the magic had nearly done its job.

Sure enough a minute later the gold dimmed showing that the spell was complete. Although the magic had been removed he would still be vulnerable for a few days.

"Spirit thank you for your assistance, until you are of need again good-bye. Earth you aloud me access to your resources, until you are of need, good-bye. Water you have been of help much today, good-bye until another time. Fire you have been a warm presence once more, good-bye 'til anther day. Air I have used your energy in the spells thank you and good-bye."

As soon as I wished way air Alice ran over to Jaspers side. I knelt down beside them, I touched Ali's shoulder and Jasper's arm before teleporting them to their room.

"Ali he'll be okay. If you need anything you know where we are." I told her holding her in my embrace.

"Yeah I know," she replied though she was in a daze just staring at her soul mate.

I smiled sadly before walking though the walls and floor to reach the others. Once I reached them I sat down in Edwards lap, burying my head in his chest. We all sat there for a few hours just letting the knowledge that we could have lost Jasper through magic sick in, because though loosing Jasper we would have lost Alice and witches don't take well to losing a circle member.

"Bella we're going to go," Rose said breaking the silence as her, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle stood up.

I nodded in recognition, "I'm sorry guys."

"It's not your fault. Magic has a mind of its own; you tried to direct it." Esme stated as she and Rose gave me a hug.

_Bella! Bella! Help me! Please!_ Cried a familiar voice as we were both dragged into the worst vision either of us had ever experienced.

**Sorry it's really short guys I just needed that chapter out there. **

**Please review! Cause I didn't get many last time :[ !**


	18. AN adopted!

**Hey guys if any of you are going to bother reading this 'witches and vampires' has been adopted by ECISLove2010! she should do a much better job than i did with it!  
**


End file.
